La Charla
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Three-Shot/BROTP】Ya llegó la hora de la verdad, el que tanto Leorio, Kurapika y el mismo Killua temían que pasase; Gon estaba pasando por la pubertad y con ella llegan los típicos cambios que se sufren por su causa,sin embargo había algo que faltaba y era pasar por la temible y monstruosa "charla".¿Cómo se lo explicaran sin traumarlo en el proceso? Pobre inocencia del Freecss..


**¡Hola!**

 **Realmente tenog que dejar mi mal habito de subir todo a última hora :c**

 **En fin. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gon!**

 **Hize esta historia originalmente One-Shot pero tuve que dividirlo en tres por falta de tiempo :')**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Inquietudes**

 **.**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, un par de jóvenes adolescentes caminaban por las calles de cierta ciudad conocida donde vivía una de sus más grandes amigas, tenían mucho tiempo que no visitaban por varios motivos personales.

— ¿Por qué debemos ir en vez de quedarnos en casa a jugar? —Fue la pregunta del albino de nombre Killua.

— ¡Oh Vamos Killua! Al fin tenemos tiempo a visitar a Retz. Tenemos mucho tiempo que no la vemos—Trató de animarlo su mejor amigo de pelo negro de nombre Gon.

—Debería de ser ella que venga a visitarnos—Resopló molesto.

Llegaron a su destino más rápido de lo que esperaron, donde cierta rubia de pelo largo y ojos verdosos los esperaba con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos—Saludó Retz en un ademan de su mano.

— ¡Oh, Hola Retz! —Devolvió el saludo Gon, de la misma manera.

Killua se quedó sin habla, no porque no quisiera saludarla sino porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a verla de nuevo, estaba muy diferente de como la recordaba.

— ¡Waaa, Retz! Tú pelo ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. —Elogió educadamente el joven a su amiga.

—Bueno, siempre me acostumbraba a tenerlo mi pelo corto, pero esta vez me lo dejé crecer—Respondió ella agradecida por el cumplido sincero.

—Y-Yo creo que te vez genial con el cabello largo…—Comentó nervioso con las mejillas un ligeramente sonrojadas, tocándose su pelo albino para aparentar desinterés.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Fue la reacción exagerada de Retz, para nada la que esperaba—. ¡¿Quién eres tú, dónde está el verdadero Killua?! —Interrogó alarmada, normalmente él la insultaba o peleaban por nimiedades, esto era todo menos normal.

— ¡Serás….! Mejor olvídalo—Con la cara roja, apartó la mirada mientras varias venas salían en su sien en señal de molestia y vergüenza combinada, mientras Gon lo miraba de manera sospechosa y risueña.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Después de un rato, ambos se despidieron más por Retz ya que tenía que ir a trabajar además que los chicos tampoco iban a durar mucho en su ciudad, así que fueron al hotel para la mañana siguiente abordar su avión y regresar a la ciudad Zaban donde estaban pasando unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de regresar a la Torre Celestial y prepararse para la próxima batalla Olimpia como nuevos dueños de piso.

— ¡Maldición! —Masculló irritado el albino, recostado en su cómoda cama con los brazos abiertos y mirando el cielo con molestia—. No suelo comportarme como un imbécil…—Hizo una mueca mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Killua ¿Sigues despierto? —Preguntó el azabache—. ¿Todo está bien? —Ahora su tono sonaba un poco preocupado.

—Si…No es nada importante…—Contestó Killua sentándose en la cama sin dejar de arroparse, cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Hay algo más que se deba saber acerca de la pubertad, aparte de crecer y los cambios de en tu voz? —Preguntó con mucha curiosidad Gon.

—Bueno… Solo es lo imposible de controlar esta situación de la pubertad…Es algo que se me está saliendo de las manos, no me acostumbro…

—Comprendo... —Musitó el joven ahora confundido.

—Como sea. Tampoco espero que aún entiendas a lo que me refiero—Respondió Killua quitándole importancia al asunto y volviéndose a recostar, esta vez de lado contrario a Gon.

—Aunque… Si esto es porque te pones raro delante de una chica, también me pase lo mismo últimamente…Pero como dices no debe de ser nada—Dijo Gon, también volviéndose a acostar de lado contrario que su amigo, con las mejillas rojizas y mirada culpable.

— ¡Un Momento! ¡¿Ah?! —Indagó Killua alarmado, levantándose de golpe de su cama—. ¡¿Cómo es que te sientes raro?!

—Olvídalo… Buenas noches—Trató de evitar el tema a toda costa.

Pero Killua no se le quitaba esa inquietud. ¿Acaso? ¡No podía adelantarse a la situación! Lo que si sabía es que necesitaba ayuda rápidamente, esto no se podía quedar así. Se levantó de su cama, fue al baño, se duchó, luego se cambió, todo a la velocidad del rayo. Con la misma rapidez empacó las maletas tanto la de él como la de Gon. Lo movió para despertarlo y le dijo que se adelantaba el vuelo, éste suspiró e hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Salieron de la habitación y fueron al Lobby a pagar las cuentas correspondientes. Sin nada mas que hacer, llamaron a un taxi y fueron al aeropuerto más cercano, no dudaron mucho en estar ya sentados en el avión esperando despegar. Gon pensaba que la repentina ganas de volver a la mansión en ciudad Zaban eran por su culpa, sabiendo que tenía que hablar con Kurapika y Leorio sobre el tema no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo, no sabiendo como ellos reaccionarían a la quizás enfermedad que le pasaba a su cuerpo en desarrollo.

¿Tenía que ver con la pubertad que se sintiera así?

Oh santos cazadores, rogaba que este tema no se saliera de control, por el bien de ellos y por él del propio.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Waaaaaa! Hasta aquí la primera parte! Tuve que dividirlo porque no me dio tiempo terminar para el cumpleaños de Gon :'c**

 **Ahora. ¿Por qué Retz está viva? Bueno, no me pregunten ahora que tengo un fic para un futuro con KilluRetz (?)**

 **Aquí nuestro Gon tiene 16 pronto 17 años. Ya era hora de conocer mas de la pubertad.**

 **Se viene un trauma que talvez nunca supere XDD!**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado *-***

 **Me dejan reviews! Y hasta el proximo capítulo!**

 _ **Sayonara!**_


End file.
